Home (A Noun)
by E. M. Morning
Summary: After going through a trauma, Edgar and Alan must face their new lives and find what it really means to be part of a family.
1. Chapter One

"_911. What's your emergency?" _

"_P-please help."_

"_Hello? What do you need help with?"_

"_I… I d-don't want to g-go again."_

"_Go where? Honey, can you tell me where you're at? What's your name?"_

"_Alan."_

"_Alan, honey, how old are you?"_

"_Thirteen."_

"_Alright, sweetie, can you tell me where you're at?"_

"_At home. There are people here and I- I don't want to-."_

"_What people? Do you know them?"_

"_No."_

"_Can you tell me where you live?"_

"_I- I have to go."_

"_Alan, darling, tell me so I can send you help."_

"_1412 6__th__ Avenue South. Please hurry. I need to help my brother."_

"_Alright, sweetheart. Just stay on the line with me. Help is on their way."_

"_No! I need to-."_

"_Alan? Alan, honey, are you still there? Alan?"_

* * *

He couldn't remember falling asleep, or how he got to the hospital, but when he woke that is where Alan found himself to be. Next in the bed next to him is his brother, asleep, or at least pretending to be. Alan moves to sit up a little to get a better look. Immediately, he falls back down, whimpering in pain.

"Are you ok?"

Large, strong hands are suddenly on him, trying to comfort. The voice seems familiar, but it is difficult to place. Alan's head is spinning too much; thinking straight is not easy. "I didn't know you were awake," the voice says as a hand strokes his hair. "Are you ok?"

Was he ok? He is in a hospital; of course he is not ok. How did he get here was the question.

Suddenly, the memory flooded over him. It was late at night, around eleven o'clock. He and Edgar had stayed home that evening to catch up on their homework. Their parents were gone, still at the comic book shop or wherever they had ran off to. It was not unusual for them to be gone for long intervals of time. Alan had just fallen asleep on the couch when he heard the breaking of glass. Alarms immediately went off in his head- there was unwanted company. The rest, well, he would rather not think about it.

Tears begin to well up in his eyes. Alan grabs on to the edge of the hospital blanket and pulls it closer to him. He hates crying, especially around other people, but it is no use stopping it.

"Shhh," the voice hushes him. "It's ok. Do you want me to get a doctor or nurse?"

Doctor or nurse? Who is this?

Alan blinks away his tears and finally looks at the person trying to comfort him. By his side is Michael Emerson, looking alert and concerned. What is he doing here, the boy wonders. Quickly, Alan tries to pull himself together. He swipes at his tears with the back of his hand, but it only makes matters worse. A sharp pain shoots throughout his face, sending him into another fit of whimpering and tears.

"It's ok. Try not to touch it." Again Michael reaches for him. He takes Alan's smaller hand into his own, holding it and caressing it with his thumb. "I think it's broken."

Alan looks at him, confused, but does not try to speak out of fear of the pain it may bring.

"Your nose," Michael says, as if he understood what the child wanted to ask. "But it should heal alright. It just looks like a bunch of bruising right now."

A broken nose? Alan thinks. What else was wrong with him? What happened to Edgar?

He tries to maneuver himself so that he can get a better look at his brother. It hurts too much to move at all, and he quickly gives up. The most he saw was a glimpse of a white bandage wrapped around Edgar's head.

"Edgar's ok too," Michael says. "He was up earlier, but the nurses gave him something to knock him out. I think they did that to you too. He should be awake soon, though."

Alan begins to feel a little better knowing that his brother is at least alive and doing alright. But where were their parents? Why aren't they here instead of Michael? Once again tears flood Alan's eyes as a sudden wave of loneliness falls over him. His head begins to pound, and there is a vague metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Everything hurts.

"I want my mom and dad," he cries, quietly.

Michael begins to panic. He doesn't know what to say, let alone do. Comforting those in need has never been his strong point, let alone for people he does not know so well. It had been his mother who had gotten the call about the Frog brothers early that morning. She had rushed to the hospital and waited as the doctors urgently worked to repair the children. When Lucy had to go into work she called on Michael to watch over them, just in case they woke up.

"They will need someone familiar there," she had said. "The poor things will be terrified."

It was hard to imagine either of the Frog brothers being terrified, but here was one of them behaving quite so. Michael did not know what to tell them if they woke and asked questions, especially about their parents. Lucy said to avoid it if he must, to not upset them further. It would be better for someone more professional to handle it. She was right, Michael knew. That and he did not have the heart to tell them what he had heard from the police.

"I know," he says quietly as he strokes Alan's hair. "It's going to be ok. I'm sure they will be here as soon as they can."

"I want to go home."

"I know," he repeats. "I know. It's going to be ok. Can I get you anything?"

Alan shakes his head slightly.

"If it helps, my mom will be here later. She will probably be better at this."

"How long do I have to be here?"

"I don't know, bud. Until the doctor says you can go, I guess."

"My parents will get us?"

Michael hesitates to answer. "I think you're going to be staying with us for awhile."

"W-why?" Again, tears begin to fall. Michael begins to panic. He has never seen either of the Frog brothers anything less than serious, and now Alan is breaking down in front of him. It should not come as a surprise. He is still a rather young child after all; possibly a bit younger than his own brother, Sam. It would seem unnatural. Michael sighs to himself.

"Just try to rest," he says. "We'll figure things out later."

* * *

**So, how foolish am I to start another multiple chapter story as I am trying to finish another, which I have little to no time for? Incredibly, if I say so myself. I promise, or at least I am hoping, that this will become more interesting as the story goes on. It will mostly be focused on the Frog brothers- who I love to torture, if you haven't noticed- and what home and family really means. And more crime drama! As you may have also noticed, I enjoy writing crime stories. I will try to stop.**


	2. Chapter Two

"_Do you know why you are here, Ma'am?"_

"_No."_

"_Would you like to know?"_

"_No."_

"_Ma'am…Melanie, this is a very serious situation. We need to talk to you about your children, Edgar and Alan. They were seriously hurt."_

"_I would like a lawyer, please."_

"_We just have a few questions to ask, and then you can-."_

"_I said I want a lawyer!"_

"_Melanie, the sooner we get through this the sooner you can see Edgar and Alan. Now if you could-."_

"_No. I want a lawyer. You have to give me one. It's my right. Now- do it now!"_

"_If you insist. But I am only asking for your cooperation. That is all want."_

"_That is fucking bullshit and you know it! All of you pigs want the same thing. You're always trying to put us decent, hard working people away just because we don't fight into your society. Out of sight out of mind, am I right?"_

"_Melanie, we are really just here for your two boys."_

"_Don't use my kids against me! It was probably you people who put us in this. Any chance to get rid of us!"_

"_That is not what we're trying to do. We would never bring harm to your children or anyone's children. We are here to protect them. That is what we are trying to do now. Please, if you would just listen for a minute and answer some-."_

"_Lawyer! Now! You can try to lock me up, but I am not going down without a fight. I know my rights! Either you get me a lawyer or I am not saying a single word."_

"_If you insist."_

* * *

Edgar was not happy to wake up in a hospital. It was just because of the pain he was it or the fact alone that he was in one. He was worried about the outcome that will follow He can remember everything that had happened, why he was here, but now he will have people trying to get him to talk about it. Edgar does not want to talk about it.

After he first awoke and figured out his surroundings, Edgar's first instinct was to find his brother. He has to know if Alan is okay. The last he saw of him, he was not. If he lost Alan, well, he doesn't know what he would do.

It does not Edgar long to realize that his brother is not far from him on the other side of the room. Alan is in his own bed, whimpering and sobbing as someone tries to take care of him. Edgar scowls once he recognizes that it is Michael Emerson. This is what he was worried about. This can only lead to trouble. Edgar sighs, frustrated, to himself, and as soon as he catches himself he regrets it. These are the kind of moments where he feels like he is turning into his mother. She is so easily frustrated with his brother, and Edgar knows that he does the same, especially when Alan becomes so over emotional. He is only going to make the situation worse than it already is.

"What are you doing here?" Edgar demands.

Both Michael and Alan look over in his direction. Michael grins, feeling relieved to see Edgar up and still acting very much like himself. "You're awake," he says.

Edgar scowls. Of course he is. How else would be talking? "Why are you here?" he asks again. "Where are our parents?"

Michael looks from one Frog brother to the other, then back to Edgar. He is not going to be able to catch a break today. "They're not here," he answers.

"Where are they?"

"I- I don't know. I was here with my mom earlier, and that's it. I don't know where your parents went."

Edgar clenches his jaw. He knows. He knows what is going on, and it is not good. The police must have gotten a hold of them and now they will have to fight through this mess. If only Alan would have listened to him and didn't call the damned police like he was told too…

No, he can't blame his brother. Alan had every right to be scared and judging by his face he had reason to be as well. Oh God, his face. A massive bruise has grown beneath his eyes, reaching around his nose. That is only part of what he can see. God only knows what else those sick bastards did to him.

Edgar watches Michael continually stroke Alan's hair. He feels annoyed; annoyed that Michael is even here and Alan would let him. They are not meant to show signs of weakness, even in times like this. But still, he cannot blame his brother…

"Why are you here?" Edgar asks in the same demanding tone.

"My mom asked me to stay with you guys. You know, for when you guys woke up, so you wouldn't be as scared."

"We aren't."

"Um, that's good," Michael says, feeling unsure of what else to say. "I'm glad you're doing that well." He looks down at Alan, who is still watching his brother. A few stray tears trickle down his face, but Michael resists wiping them way out of fear of causing more pain. Instead, he continues to try to comfort Alan the best he can. "I'm sure the doctors will be back soon. They'll probably want to talk to you guys. Then we can leave."

"Leave?"

"Yeah. To my house. If that's ok."

"No."

Michael almost smiles at the boy's defiance. "I don't know if you have much of a choice, bud."

"When do we get to go to our home?" Alan asks, quietly.

"I'm not sure," Michael replies. "We can ask them when they come back. They probably know. It shouldn't be too long. But until whenever that is, you can stay with us. You have fun at our house. Right?"

Alan nods and leans more into Michael's touch. All of the sickness in his head is going to his stomach. It is becoming difficult to stay awake.

"You can't make me do anything," Edgar says, turning to face the wall. "No one can. I'm not going to talk to anyone."

John Frog has been held up in the police stations for over twelve hours. For what exactly, he is not sure. All he does know is that his children were hurt and taken to the hospital, and he and his wife are being forced to stay here, separated. No chance of seeing their boys. No word on their condition. Neither he, nor his wife have an idea of what is going on- not that they have asked. Surely they will be released soon, and they can collect their children and return to their normal lives. It is only a matter of time now. It is always a matter of time.

* * *

Two officers watch John from other side of the mirror. They had already talked to him previously throughout the night, though it was not much help. He was a curious man; so sullen and quiet for a man whose children were just brutally assaulted. When he was informed of the minor details of what had happened, he did not seem too interested, and even less so when he was told that one of the suspects had already been arrested. No questions on the children, no questions of who did it. Most fathers would be raging, but not Mr. Frog.

"What do you think?" the older officer asks.

"About what?" replies Collin, the younger of the two. "Him? I think he's just as insane as the guy who did it."

"Do you believe him?"

"I would rather not take the chance of not believing. Anyone who helped hurt those kids is going to have to pay. I will make sure of it."

The older man nods. "Of course we will. Do you want to try talking to him again?"

"I don't see why not. Has Alex made any progress on the mother?"

"No. Not that I heard of. I think that woman is too far gone to make any sense to anyone. She probably has some sort of mental condition."

"Would not surprise me after looking at that house," Collin says, shaking his head. "How can anyone think they need to keep that much garbage? It's a wonder how those kids havean't been taken away already."

"You know social services cannot keep up with all the fuck-ups in this town. We have to wait for some bullshit like this to happen before we can actually do anything."

"Ain't that the truth." Collin sighs. "Let's get this over with. I will fuck up this prick if I have to."

"Are you sure you can handle this on your own?"

"Of course, Boss. It's not my first time around the block."

"Try not to let your emotions get the best of you. Your job is to find all of the story."

"My job is to put twisted fuck-."

"Just behave yourself, Collins," they grey haired man says. "You know I would hate to have to write you up."

"Yeah. I know."

Collin exits the surveillance room and saunters into the where John Frog is being held. He tries to keep his composure casual, hoping that it will be enough to not come off as too intimating and cause the man to freeze up. "Hello again," he says, pleasantly as he takes a seat across the table. "Feeling any better? Can I get you anything?"

No acknowledgement.

"Alright then. Let's get started then. Ok, John, do you remember why you are here?"

Nothing.

Collin coughs. "I'll give you a quick reminder then. Last night, a little after half past eleven, we got a call from one of yours boys. Alan, right? He's the youngest one."

Again, nothing.

"As far as we know, two men entered the house through the back kitchen door, which by all accounts had been locked. You know, that had to have been pretty terrifying for the kids being all alone and all, but it does not seem like it was your regular home burglary. In fact, no money or anything valuable was taken from your house. It looks like the only target was your boys. Can you tell me why that would be?"

This time there was an answer.

"I don't know. Some people are sick."

"You don't have to tell me, John," Collin says. "That's my job- dealing with sick people. I have seen my fair share of them. But doesn't it seem strange that they just so happened upon a house with two kids, helpless and alone, in it. Doesn't it?"

Mr. Frog shrugs.

"They got pretty lucky, then. That is, if that's what really happened. Maybe they already knew Edgar and Alan were home alone. Maybe it wasn't some misfortunate opportunity."

Mr. Frog remains silent.

"Do you know what actually happened to your boys, John? Has anyone told you yet?"

No answer.

"I can tell you. I was there, after all. I was one of the first ones on the scene. In fact, I was the one that found Alan. Would you like to hear that part of the story?"

Collin waits for a reply, knowing full well that he is not going to get one, and he if he did he would most likely not listen. He continues to speak. "After maneuvering my way through the piles of shit in your house, I found Alan in the upstairs bathroom. His little face was shoved into the floor with his pajama pants down around his ankles, and there was some big ole' fat guy on top of him. How old is Alan? Thirteen? Can you imagine how terrified he must have been? How much pain he was in? And that does not even count how they beat him up before that. The poor kid put up a good fight, but he was still so small. Luckily, that bastard was a coward and got right off of him when he saw us. He tried to make and escape, but he ended up cornering himself with Alan. by all the blood that was coming from him, we were pretty sure that Alan was dead. But he was awake. He tried to crawl towards us until Boss took care of him. The kid's a fighter. He clung so tightly to his jacket that it took several people to pry him off. But that's how I knew he was going to be OK."

"The other guy was gone by then. We found Edgar upstairs in his room where they had left him. he was completely knocked out and bleeding from the head. He was assaulted too."

Collin waits for some sort of reaction. Nothing changes. "You don't seem too worried about-."

"How do you expect me to react?" Mr. Frog cuts in.

"Probably a little angry. Something like that."

"It's a lot to process."

"Don't you want to know how Edgar and Alan are doing? Aren't you just a tiny bit curious to know the name of one of them men who raped your children?"

"Would it change anything?"

"Possibly. Does the name Ben Goffery sound familiar at all to you?"

Mr. Frog shrugs. "Not that I can remember. I run a busy store. I know a lot of people."

"Yeah, your comic thing. Right. Because that is the only business you are in. You know, maybe seeing his face will refresh your memory. I will have to see if I can get you a mug shot. Oh, you know what else was interesting? On the recording of the 911 call Alan made, he said something strange. He said something about not wanting to go or do something again. Bizarre choice of words, isn't it John? It makes it seem like it has happened before."

"He's a weird kid. I don't know why he would have said that. Nothing like that has happened to him before, at least not that I know of."

"You know we can find out if it did," Collin says. "I will find out, and when I do all hell will break loose on every single person that was involved."

"I would never hurt my kids!"

Finally, there is some emotion. Hopefully this will provide some sort of leverage for Collin in the interrogation.

"I've been told different. According to Goffery, you were the one who set him up. Took it as a form of payment from all of the debt you made from buying drugs from him."

"And you believe him? Why? Why would you believe someone like him?" Mr. Frog shoots back. "What kind of deal did you make him? Did he even tell you the name of the other guy?"

"No," Collin answers coolly.

"Do you have any proof of what he said? No, because there can't be. I did not get anyone to hurt my kids. My wife did not get anyone to hurt them either. The most I did was not be there for my kids when they needed me! Maybe you should stop wasting everyone's time by harassing the victims' family and start looking for the people who actually committed a crime here."

Collin leans back in his chair. He bites down on his tongue, studying the man in front of him. "Well, John," he says, finally, "that is exactly what we are trying to do. My job is to keep your kids safe and get some sort of justice for them. You won't be getting them back any time soon."

"You can't do that!"  
"I can, and I have. I will do everything it my power to keep them away from you as long as there is a chance that you had something to do with it. I may still be digging up evidence on this, but there is more than enough in that house of yours to take those kids away. I'm just glad I was the one who was able to pull them out of that hell hole. There is no way that any judge would let some drugged out, disaster of parents like you two dumbasses keep any children in that environment. You can try to fight me, but I am sure as hell going to push back."

* * *

**Well, that is a bit longer! The story is getting along now. Some of you may have noticed that I recycled my police characters from my earlier story, The Hunter. Is it lazy? Perhaps, but I did enjoy writing them, and I would like another chance to explore them more. Plus, it can be so tiring coming up with new names. I am not very good at it. Thank you to all that read and reviewed! It is truly a motivator! **


End file.
